


In Vino Veritas

by TuskFM



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuskFM/pseuds/TuskFM
Summary: “I cannot believe it. I just- Can you believe it?” Quỳnh’s breath gasps as it always does when she’s worked up like that.“I can.” Andromache is happy, comfortable. The tent they are staying in is spacious, the pelts thick and warm under her neck, the wine she drank all evening warms her belly. She’s lying on her couch, one hand cushioning her head and the other resting at the small of Quỳnh’s back.“I cannot.” Quỳnh shake her head from left to right and puff her cheek with annoyance. “After you saved his entire family, he dares call you incompetent? A clumsy warrior? No.” Quỳnh has been drinking too, a bit much if the flush in her cheeks is anything to go by. Her mouth runs busy when she has had too much wine, and Andromache loves it.~Andy and Quynh, back in ye olden days of the two of them riding alone against the rest of the world, share a nice evening together after having been drinking a bit too much wine. Truth flows easily out of the mouth.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt: "You're the best part of me" sent to me on my tumblr [@salzundhonig](https://salzundhonig.tumblr.com/)

“I cannot believe it. I just- Can you believe it?” Quỳnh’s breath gasps as it always does when she’s worked up like that.

“I can.” Andromache is happy, comfortable. The tent they are staying in is spacious, the pelts thick and warm under her neck, the wine she drank all evening warms her belly. She’s lying on her couch, one hand cushioning her head and the other resting at the small of Quỳnh’s back.

“I cannot.” Quỳnh shake her head from left to right and puff her cheek with annoyance. “After you saved his entire family, he dares call you incompetent? A clumsy warrior? No.” Andromache chuckles. “No no no.” Quỳnh has been drinking too, a bit much if the flush in her cheeks is anything to go by. Her mouth runs busy when she has had too much wine, and Andromache loves it. She’s lying on her, cradled between her legs and her chin resting over her sternum —when she’s resting her head.

“I don’t care about him, my love. We will be gone by morning, I’ll forget him before he can ever hope to have me out of his thoughts, for he will forever be in my debt.”

“Well, I care,” Quỳnh says, states so simply as if that’s enough. And, well. It is enough, isn’t it?

“You do?” Andromache smiles and runs a hand over her hair. Her braid is disheveled, resting over her shoulder and Andromache yearns only to undo it with her fingers and watches her mane of dark hair spill over her shoulders and the covers of their bed. “I wonder why.”

“Because I love you, Andromache. What a question.” There’s an unsaid _are you an idiot?_ carried through her tone, so insulted at the mere idea that Andromache wouldn’t know about her love, that she would doubt it for an instant. She does love her, very much so, but she also loves to hear it said out loud, she likes to tease Quỳnh.

“You do?” She prompts and the haze of the wine is too strong for Quỳnh to see what she’s playing at, although she does squint at her for a moment as if questioning the intentions behind her words.

“I do. This guy has no idea everything you are to me Andromache.” And Quỳnh shakes her head again. “Like— Your heart. You have such a big, giving heart. You keep helping despite the way you are treated by these ignorant bastards!” Quỳnh raises her voice and Andromache burst out laughing. Okay, she might have had a heavy hand with the wine too.

“Shh! My love, I plan on sleeping in a warm tent tonight, do not kick us out.”

“They don’t even deserve to have you sleeping here.” Quỳnh purses her lips, looks back at Andromache and all signs of anger drain out of her face in an instant. It’s replaced by a smile, soft and radiant. Her favorite sight in the whole world. “No, you’re too kind, too gentle.” She caresses her cheek with the back of her hand. “You’re always gentle with me, even when I steal your food.”

“I love you too much. I’d let you steal all my honeyed treats.” 

“Well, not like you have a choice.” Quỳnh grins and kisses her, only she misjudges and ends up crushing her lips on her chin. Andromache takes the opportunity to press a kiss on her forehead. “You are good with animals. We haven’t been eaten by a wild bear in decades now, for which I am grateful. You are good at fighting, tracking preys and singing. And loving me too.” Another cheeky grin and this time the way her hand slips over her shoulder is entirely voluntary. “So good to me.”

“It is not often I get to say this, but you are wrong my love.” Andromache cradles her face between her hand. She looks so beautiful, her eyes bright and her lips smiling with drunken joy. “So, so wrong.”

“Pray tell, then, what is your best quality?”

“You,” Andromache says, so simple. “You’re the best part of me Quỳnh.”

“Oh.” Is the only thing that stumbles out of her mouth. “Andromache…” Follows shortly, and then a kiss, and another one. And another. “My heart, my love, my blood.” She whispers against her lips, kissing and holding and not letting go.

“You make me good Quỳnh; you make me gentle and kind. You make me breathe every day this sun rises above the mountains and the seas. You make me whole, make me feel alive.” Her voice has slipped into the tone of confessions, of secrets spilled in the dark and silent night. She can’t tear her eyes away from Quỳnh’s, couldn’t even if Fate and Death itself were asking her to.

“You know the place you have in my heart.” She says and Andromache savors the way her heart beats strong and fast underneath her ribs.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, Quỳnh’s face tucked in her neck and Andromache holding her wrist, fingers pressed against her pulse and Quỳnh’s thumb hovering over hers. She can’t tell where she begins and where she ends, how she fits into Quỳnh’s but she knows she has a place to call home within her heart. She’ll never be alone again; their love will always be with her.


End file.
